Surprise at the Gala
by ChalexForever
Summary: Just some Slexie fluff at the Gala from the 200th episode because I am still sad about them dying. I actually wrote this right after it aired but I'm just now posting it. OOPS.


_**A/N: I wrote this like the day after the 200th episode aired and for some reason I am just getting around to posting this. Just a little Slexie fluff because I could. I hope you like it. Review please!**_

* * *

_**Surprise at the Gala**_

"Lex, hurry up. We're going to be late." Mark called through the small apartment.

Lexie exited the bedroom where she had just finished getting ready not long after that. "Okay, I'm sorry. Kind of hard to find something to wear that looks halfway decent with this little one." Lexie placed a hand gently over her stomach.

"Well you look beautiful." Mark looked at Lexie. Her skin was glowing due to the pregnancy. Mark never believed the expression that women glowed while they were pregnant but when he found out Lexie was carrying his child, he saw it almost immediately.

"Hey," Mark said as he walked into the apartment where he knew Lexie was waiting for him. He had been caught in a long surgery and told Lexie to go home without him and he would meet her there later so that's what she did. "Something smells good." He said as he kissed Lexie.

"I made dinner. I have some things to tell you and I know you've had a long day." Lexie smiled as Mark leaned into her neck.

"What are we having?"

"You will see when its ready." Lexie teased. She was just finishing her dinner of baby back ribs, baby corn, and baby carrots. She hoped Mark would catch on to the theme of the night's dinner quickly but it would have also been hilarious if he didn't get it.

"Oh, well then." Mark smiled. "Wait, why are you in a dress?"

"For, umm, reasons." Lexie tried to avoid it. She wasn't really sure herself but it felt fitting for the news she was about to share. "Go sit down. It's ready."

"Well, now will you tell me what we're having?" Mark asked picking up his glass and taking a drink as Lexie sat a plate in front of him.

"A baby." She said sitting down in her chair across from him. Lexie's original plan was to tell Mark what they were having and let him figure it out but she just couldn't wait anymore.

"What?" Mark said almost choking on his drink.

"I'm pregnant. We are having a baby." Lexie said a smile spreading across her face. She didn't really know if she was ready to have a baby but she was happy she was with Mark.

"You're pregnant?" Mark asked still a little unsure of the news he just heard. "As in a very tiny human is growing inside of you right now?"

"Well, when you think about it that way, it's weird, but yes, Mark. Your very tiny human. As in a very little mini you." Lexie thought about that for a second. "Oh good Lord we have our hands full don't we?"

Mark laughed and he saw that glow. The pregnancy glow. That glow he never believed in until the second. Her skin brightened and she looked even more beautiful than she did just five minutes ago. He wasn't sure if that was even possible but Lexie Greys had proven him wrong many times before.

Mark smiled at the memory. He looked to Lexie who was putting her shoes on. Her dark brown hair flowed in perfect curls over her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with her black and white polka dot dress that was accented with red belt right below her breasts. Under her dress, you could barely see the ever so slightly protruding baby bump. She was only about 15 weeks so it wasn't far enough along to have a very noticeable bump. Her shoes were simple black heels. She didn't put on much make up, besides her red lipstick and the small amount of eyeliner and mascara she had applied, because she knew Mark didn't like very much and he was the only man she wanted to impress. She tied it all together with Pearl earrings and a pearl nnecklace. She fit with Mark's black tux perfectly. "Ready?" She asked grabbing her small clutch purse.

"Whenever you are." Mark smiled opening the door for her. They got in the car and headed for the fundraiser gala for the hospital.

When they arrived, the first thing Lexie did was find Meredith and hope she had Bailey somewhere around her. Lexie was in complete awe of her nephew and he only made her more impatient for her own baby. "Hey, Mer." Lexie smiled walking up to her sister.

"Hey Lex. How have you and my little niece or nephew been?" Meredith smiled touching Lexie's baby bump.

"Better now. I haven't been throwing up 24/7 anymore but now I cry over everything. I'm not sure which is worse." Lexie laughed. She looked at the baby rested in Meredith's arms. "Hi big boy." She smiled down at him taking him from his mother's arms. "By the way, when does that whole second trimester energy thing kick in or is that just a thing they say to keep you from killing yourself during your first trimester? Because I am drained."

"Get used to it. I haven't slept in six weeks." Meredith laughed looking pointedly at her son.

Lexie laughed and looked over to Mark who was so much better at this than she was. He was really good at charming people, Lexie was definitely charmed when she first met him. "He's so much better at this than me."

"Get over there, then. You all are together. You can both be charming together." Meredith smiled. "But you have to give the baby back. He's hungry."

"Okay," Lexie smiled handing Bailey back over to her sister. Lexie walked over to her boyfriend standing across the room talking to a group of people to try and convince them to donate to the hospital. The super storm left a hole in the hospital where the out patient surgery clinic used to be. Lexie waited for Mark to stop talking before sneaking up behind him. "Hey."

Mark jumped a little before turning around. "Hey." Mark smiled putting his arm around Lexie's shoulder. "How's your night been?"

"Great." Lexie smiled up to him.

"I think it's about to get a whole lot better." Mark smiled and winked up to Jackson.

"What?"

"Okay, now can we have Mark and Lexie come up to the stage for me please?" Jackson said through the microphone.

"What?" Lexie looked around for a second before looking up to Mark. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the stage. "What are we doing?"

"Just trust me." Mark assured her as they walked onto the stage. Mark had a stupid smile on his face and Lexie looked around confused. Mark grabbed her hands and focused her attention to him. "Lex, I love you so much and I can't imagine spending another day knowing that I won't be with you forever. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you every night. I want to know for sure I'm going to have my life with you. I want us to be a family. Me. You. And our baby. I love you Lex. I have always been in love with you and i will always be in love with you. We're gonna have the best life, Lexie. We're gonna be so happy. Because deep down i know. We are supposed to end up together. We're meant to be." Mark smile before beginning the next line. "So, with all of that said, Alexandra Caroline Grey," Mark said getting down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box never losing eye contact with his one and only true love. The room erupted in awe as he knelt down. "will you marry me?"

"Yes, Mark, oh my gosh, yes." Lexie smiled with tears of joy streaming down her face. Mark gently slid the shimmering diamond ring on her left hand ring finger before standing up and kissing his fiance. The room erupted with cheers and applause. "We're getting married." Lexie whispered in Mark's ear.

"We are getting married." Mark smiled pulling back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. They were going to be happy. Mark had always known that Lexie Grey was the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
